12 Times Blaine Shocked Kurt, And 1 Time Kurt Shocked Himself, Sorta
by maanorchidee
Summary: Blaine's behaviour often left Kurt completely speechless. But little did he know why. And why it wasn't that simple.


**Well hello. **

**I decided to write a sort of glee/OB crossover after seeing a few posts (guswaters /post/54452613621/glee-orphan-black-au-blaine-is-a-clone-and-he) (helenagron /post/89366199216/faberry-week-day-6-doppelganger-rachel-walks) (zephyroh /post/52634163709/orphan-black-faberry-au-if-someone-fic-this).**

**The thing is, I don't watch Orphan Black.**

**And now you must be thinking: 'Then why the hell did you write a glee/OB crossover?'**

**I don't watch it, but I want to. I simply can't watch it because it triggers me too much. I know a lot about the clones and stuff. This fic is probably unaccurate when it comes to the DYAD (I don't know a thing about the DYAD, the people who work there and Rachel Duncan), so I used my own imagination. If you don't like it, then I'd strongly advise you not to read it. **

**Anyway, I tried.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Meeting Blaine<strong>

"My name is Blaine."

"Kurt."

Apart for being a mysterious, handsome and charming gay boy, who held Kurt's hand and knew a shortcut that was longer than the "normal route", there was something odd with this guy. Kurt knew it.

He, Blaine, seemed impressed by Kurt's presence. Blaine kept staring at him, like he was observing him. It didn't make Kurt feel uncomfortable, oh no.

Even worse.

It made him blush like an idiot.

After he sang Teenage Dream with his fellow Warblers, he approached Kurt with two other guys. "Kurt, I appreciate your enthusiasm!" Blaine said, "We would like to invite you in the study tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kurt asked. He didn't expect this.

"It's easy to find," Blaine smiled, "We passed it together. Y'know, the shortcut." One of the other boys glared at Blaine.

So Kurt went back to Dalton Academy the next day, not knowing what to expect. The two other boys were waiting for him. "Ah, Kurt, you're here!" the Asian one seemed surprised.

"Please, follow us," the other one gestured to him to follow them.

"We're here to offer you coffee," the Asian one says, "And to talk about your horrible, but amusing, attempt to spy." Kurt stopped in the middle of the hallway. The guys just snickered. "No worries, just follow us."

"Honestly, we don't know what Blaine wants, though," the other smiled, "He insisted on buying you coffee. He's a weird guy."

Blaine was waiting for them in the study. "Ah, Kurt! Good to see you." The others sat down and Blaine handed Kurt his coffee. "This is Wes and David."

And they talked. Blaine seemed way too interested in Kurt. He even started asking personal questions about the bullying. It was nice to talk about it and Blaine gave him advice, but Kurt thought it went all a little bit too far for his liking.

Even though Blaine admitted he was bullied too, Kurt didn't know what to think. Why would he go so personal? He just met the guy.

It kinda shocked him.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, there is this new guy. He tried to spy on the Warblers, but I guess it didn't work as he planned," Blaine said.<em>

"_What new guy?" _

"_Uhm.. Kurt, his name is. He- he seems nice," Blaine shrugged it away._

"_Oh god no, I know that look, Blaine," Bentley Jackson from America groaned, "You are- oh god no."_

_Samuel Larson from Canada realised the same thing. "… Blaine. You've got to be kidding me."_

_Blaine flushed scarlet. "I already interrogated him, guys. I might've crossed a, y'know, border, by asking him personal questions. I'm not dumb!" _

"_You have to be careful. These monitors are sly. If someone is trying to get close to you, you have to stay away," Jonathan Tipton from America told him, "We all know what happened to Jean when he got too close to Marcellie. Only a few of us were able to attend his funeral because he lived in France and they had to go disguised. Imagine what would've happened if his family saw a few guys looking exactly like their dead son-"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it Jon," Blaine waved it away, "But I don't think he is a monitor, though. He- He looked genuinely distressed when he told me about that Karofsky kid. And I googled McKinley. It's two hours away from Dalton."_

"_You never know!" Jonathan emphasized. _

"_Guys!" Blaine threw his hands in the air, "Lemme handle this, okay? I'll call you when something goes wrong."_

"_Blaine, we're too young to deal with this together!" Jason Hughes, American, sighed deeply. He quickly put on his sunglasses. "So why do you think you can deal with this on your own!"_

_Blaine grew irritated. They're his clones- no, his 'brothas' like Christopher Perkins from Hungary said to Austin Torres from the UK. They are one crazy and weird family._

"_I have a Latin test tomorrow," Blaine lied, "Goodnight."_

"_Blai-" Ben tried, but it was too late._

_Blaine had ended the call and had logged off._

**2. Getting to know Blaine**

Kurt and Blaine quickly became friends.

Kurt liked Blaine's company. It was something new. He loved his new friends in the New Directions dearly, but sometimes they were too much. All the drama was unbearable. Kurt honestly didn't care about Rachel at the moment.

"My dad is getting married," Kurt announced when he entered Blaine's dorm one afternoon. Blaine quickly closed his laptop and blushed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Uh, just my guilty pleasure," Blaine said, scratched his neck and looked away. Kurt squinted his eyes.

"But, what were you saying? Your dad's getting married! Congrats!"

Kurt let it go and jumped next to Blaine on his bed. "Yes and Carole is lovely! I told you about her and Finn, right?"

"The giant stepbrother?"

"That's Finn," Kurt laughed, "Oh man, never tell him I told you that. He'll kill me." Blaine just nodded. "But seriously, Blaine," Kurt started, suddenly very curious. He leaned forward and Blaine's eyes widened. "You never told you about your family. Do you have siblings?"

Blaine shrank back and bit his lip.

Kurt smacked his palm against his forehead. "Oh… daddy issues? I didn't mean to-"

"N-No no!" Blaine quickly said, "It's uh, complicated. I have an older brother, Cooper and well… he's never around. And my parents… I don't know. I kinda think I'm adopted?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't look like them and we never- well, never…" Blaine trailed off and suddenly, it was very awkward.

It made Kurt think. He and Blaine are friends for how long now? Kurt was never really good with talking to strangers, but Blaine was different.

Maybe because Kurt has a crush on him?

Anyway, every time Blaine talked about himself, it was always the same.

He loved to sing, he wanted to go to New York like Kurt, he transferred to Dalton after he got bullied at his old school, he fenced and some other sports… but that was it.

Maybe Kurt shouldn't have expected too much of him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hang on, Aus wants to join the conversation," Koen Brugman from the Netherlands announced, "Like, it's almost twelve o'clock in the Netherlands!"<em>

"_So, it's eleven in London?" Blaine pointed out, "And it's six in Ohio. Just let him join, Koen." Koen rolled his eyes and clicked on some things. Another screen appeared on Blaine's laptop screen._

"_Hey mates!" Austin looked delighted, "You would not believe what happened!"_

"_Can it wait?" Gunter Obinger, German, asked, "We have to deal with Blaine here and his undying love for this new guy."_

"_The kid-"_

"_Who has a name," Blaine cut Samuel off, "His name is Kurt, thank you very much."_

"_Kurt started asking about Blainers's family," Samuel continued, "He told him that he thought he was adopted." "It's true!" Blaine defended himself._

"_Not really, but I get your point," Austin said, "Now please, listen to me!" _

_Everyone looked at their cameras. "The floor is yours," Bentley said._

_Austin smiled. "God, my sister met this girl today-" "Aus, we are not interested in your sister's love story-" "Let me finish! The girl's name is Elaine Smiths and- she is a clone."_

_It fell silent._

"_Aus, no offence, but we're guys," Gunter said._

"_Well, she is a male-to-female trans clone," Austin said excitedly, "And she is awesome. We've met by accident – she was leaving my sister's apartment and I bumped into her – and of course we had to explain."_

**3. At Dalton**

Kurt transferred to Dalton a week after his dad's wedding when the constant abuse and bullying at McKinley was too much. He had told Blaine, who was thrilled even though it was still sad.

"It's good having another gay friend here," he had said and he'd glared to his other friends who were appreciating a girl's boob.

Kurt tried to smile, but he couldn't.

Now it was two months later and Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

Again.

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt asked Trent on their way to class. Trent seemed surprised. "He's off again?" he asked and Kurt nodded.

"He often does that," Wes ran to them, "Sorry for eavesdropping by the way." "It was Wes's idea!" David added and Wes playfully hit his best friend. "You lyin' bastard!" he yelled.

"No, guys! Seriously!" Kurt said loudly, "Where is Blaine? He has been missing a lot of class lately." Trent shrugged. "No one really knows where he is. You'll get used to it so don't worry."

"Wait, so he can just leave?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"We don't know, Kurt," Wes sighed, "It started a year ago. Blaine disappeared during classes and of course we were worried and told the headmaster." "But apparently Blaine can do that," David added, "We have asked him where he goes, but he just dismisses it."

"One time, he was gone for almost a week," Trent said, "And when he got home he told us he had to go to England to attend a funeral."

"I don't think he is that far away," David said, "He was still in uniform when I saw him this morning."

"Blaine is a weird dude," Wes shrugged, "But we forgive him, because we're his friends. And let's face it, we're all weird here."

They arrived at the classroom. "Just… do not ask him what's going on, okay?" Trent gave him a pat on the back, "We don't know what's going on and we figured it's for the best."

Kurt was stunned.

He didn't pay attention that class.

And the next.

And the next.

It was almost night and Blaine hadn't returned yet. Kurt refused to worry.

* * *

><p>"<em>Taylor!" Blaine heard Zachary Johnson from Canada scream, "Taylor!" Blaine, still dressed in his Warbler blazer, ran after Zachary. The rain was falling and Blaine was soaked, but he didn't care. He had to stop Zack.<em>

"_Zach! Zach!" he yelled, "Come back!"_

"_It's no use!" Jason screamed too, "Zach! Taylor- he's…."_

"_Don't you say it," Zachary turned back to his fellow clones, "We can save him, right?" Out of nowhere, Bentley and Jonathan leapt to Zachary and held him back._

_Zachary tried to break free from their grips. "No! Taylor!"_

"_Shut. Up. Zach," Bentley hissed. His red bow tie was untied and his blue polo and his red pants were covered in mud. Jason quickly handed his precious pair of sunglasses to Jonathan._

"_They must've known!" Samuel yelled in rage. He ran his hands through his short, spikey hair._

"_How?" Blaine questioned._

"_I don't know!" Samuel yelled, "I don't know, but they did. They knew where to find us. We have to be more careful when it comes to planning our Canadian-American brothas meetings. 'Cause now they have Tay."_

"_Did you spot Christophe or Elliott?" Bentley asked, "They're fast, I know, but still."_

"_The one who took Taylor wasn't the fucking proclone for sure," Zachary spat bitterly, "And Chris- fuck Chris."_

_The other clones dragged Zachary to the nearby coffee shop. _

"_I think Tay is still alive," Blaine said and all the others immediately turned to him, "In fact, I know for sure."_

"_And why is that?" Zachary asked sceptically._

"_Well, Christophe could've shot him," Blaine pointed out, "He killed Giovanno, Julian, Anthony and Darrel like that."_

"_You think the proclone needs him?" Samuel asked, referring to their American clone Elliott Phillips._

_Blaine nodded. "Yes," he said, "We have to watch out, guys."_

**4. Dating Blaine Anderson**

Kurt had a boyfriend.

Kurt had a _boyfriend_. He still couldn't believe it. Sure, they had lost at Regionals, but like Blaine said: 'We've got each other out of it. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?'

And dating Blaine Anderson was absolutely wonderful. Kurt loved every moment of it. Their friends, on the other hand, got tired of the amount of PDA.

Kurt and Blaine were now KurtandBlaine. They knew each other through and through. At least, that was what Kurt thought until one day-

"You got a letter from Elaine Smits and one from Shane Hadley," Kurt entered Blaine's dorm without knocking, as always. And as always, Blaine quickly closed his laptop.

Kurt pretended he didn't see it.

"And judging from the stamps, Elaine's from the UK and Shane's from Australia."

Blaine put away his laptop and crossed his legs. "Ah, yes, I was expecting them," Blaine said and reached for the letters, but Kurt dodged his grabby hands.

"Kuuuuuuurt."

"You know me," Kurt said playfully, "Me and my curiosity. Now I want to know who Elaine and Shane are!"

"Kuuuuuuurt."

"Uh, uh, uh, you better tell me," Kurt stuck out his tongue.

"Don't do that!" Blaine pretended to whine, "It makes me want to kiss you even more!"

Kurt's heart started beating faster and he knew that he was blushing. Blaine only grinned, but Kurt wasn't planning on giving in. "Come and get it."

"The letters or the kisses?"

"Both!"

Blaine moaned - and Kurt almost died - , but stood up and Kurt started running. "Come here you!" Blaine laughed and ran after him. They ran and jumped and bumped into things – one time Wes knocked on the door and demanded them to be quieter. 'You guys are even worse than Nick and Jeff!' he yelled.

But then one envelope accidently opened and a photo of a familiar looking girl and Blaine fell out of it. Blaine's curls were longer and yell free, though.

Blaine stopped abruptly and rushed to the photo. He read what was scribbled on the back and turned to Kurt.

"Aw, is that you?" Kurt motioned to the picture, "You look so different there." Blaine avoided all eye contact. "Yeah, yeah," he sounded annoyed, "Can I- please give me my letters!"

"Don't you want a kiss fi-" "Give. Me. My. Letters," Blaine said sternly, but added a quiet "Please?"

"Calm down, tiger, you-"

"_Please._"

Shocked, Kurt reluctantly handed the letters to Blaine and Blaine fled the room without looking back. Kurt turned around and went to Wes. Wes opened his door.

"You would not believe what just happened. Seriously, Blaine keeps shocking me."

Wes stared at him, blinked and gestured for him to come in.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine fished his other phone out of his pocket and quickly opened the Skype app. He was delighted when he saw that Austin, Elaine and Shane were online, even though they lived in a different time zone.<em>

"_Heya, mate," Austin said happily, "Got our picture?"_

"_And my picture and chokkie?" Shane added._

"_Yeah, I fucking did," Blaine grumbled, "I wanted to text you two, but then I realized it was too expensive to text to Australia _and_ England, but luckily you two are here."_

"_You don't sound that happy," Elaine, who was still fairly new to the whole clone thing, pointed out. Blaine turned around to make sure he was still alone._

"_No, because Kurt saw it and I told you how curious he is…"_

_Shane dropped his head in his hands and Elaine and Austin sighed. "We've talked about this with the others, Blaine," Austin started, "That bloke might be your-"_

"_He's not," Blaine insisted._

"_How do you know for sure, you bloody arsehole," Austin said, "After everything with Tay-" "I am careful!" Blaine cut him off._

"_Guys, please, I don't want to have a blue with you lot!" Shane stopped them, "Aus, I think Blaine knows when there's something wrong with that Kurt kid."_

**5. Clone Phone**

It had been two weeks since the letter incident. Kurt had talked to Wes, who once again insisted on letting Blaine be Blaine.

Blaine came back an hour later and apologized for his weird behaviour. He took him out for dinner that day, which made it all better.

He was once again in Blaine's dorm – 'Seriously Kurt, move in with him already!' – when he heard a phone ringing. Kurt looked at the door. Blaine was dropping some homework assignment off.

Kurt decided to ignore it.

The phone rang again a few minutes later and Blaine was still gone.

_It wouldn't hurt to pick it up, right?_

So Kurt started searching for the phone. He didn't even know that Blaine had changed his ringtone. The ringing stopped, but it started again after a minute of silence.

Kurt eventually found it when it once again stopped ringing and- _huh? This wasn't Blaine's phone. _It was a Samsung something and it had a pink phone case. Blaine had an iPhone, Kurt was sure of it.

Then, a text message appeared on screen.

_Tay has been found. Alive – Jonathan Tipton_

And after that, a dozen more text messages appeared. Kurt locked it and stared blankly at the wall. The door opened and Blaine stood frozen in the doorway.

"What are you doing with my phone?" he sounded terrified.

"Blaine, this is not your phone," Kurt said calmly.

"Yes it is, it's my… _family phone_," Blaine said.

"Family phone?"

"Yeah, y'know. Like a fake number so my family doesn't know my real number," Blaine shrugged, "Can I have it?" Kurt's brow furrowed, but handed the phone to Blaine anyway.

* * *

><p>"<em>He is alive!" Zachary yelled in Blaine's ear. "Oh god, calm down, Zach." "I can't Blaine, I simply can't."<em>

"_So, what happens now?" Blaine asked._

"_You don't know. The others are saving him right now as we speak."_

"_Others?" Blaine asked in disbelief, "And they didn't tell me?"_

"_Yes, Ben, Sam, Jon and Jason."_

_Blaine just grumbled._

**6. At McKinley**

"It's so good to be back, right?" Rachel asked Kurt.

She was right. It was hard to leave Blaine behind at Dalton, but Kurt is from McKinley. Santana made it all happen. She and Karofsky are now together as the Bully Whips. It made Kurt feel sick, but at least he was safe.

Blaine agreed with Kurt on that part.

Kurt didn't really know why, but Kurt's safety was definitely Blaine's number one priority. It was nice to feel loved and safe, though.

"But, I'll see you in glee?" Rachel said, pulling Kurt out of his trance.

"Huh, what?"

"I'll see you in glee?" Rachel repeated. Kurt nodded. "Oh, yeah."

Rachel simply smiled and skipped away. Kurt slammed his locked shut and turned around. Ready to face the day.

But then- in the corner of his eyes, he saw a guy walking there. He was wearing a polo with a yellow cardigan and a bow tie. His pants were rolled up and he wore fancy shoes.

The guy smiled and Kurt knew that smile.

Kurt knew Blaine.

But it wasn't Blaine, because the guy must've seen a glimpse of Kurt and he walked away. Also his hair was gelled down like Blaine's, but Blaine's hair was fluffier.

It wasn't Blaine.

It was a guy who looked exactly like Blaine.

Right?

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you kidding me, Ben? You transferred to McKinley?"<em>

"_Wow, calm down, brotha," Bentley said defensively, "I've been there for months now. I guess I transferred right after your boy transferred to Dalton."_

"_And the two of you are both juniors, are you kidding me?"_

"_Well, I can't help it, mister-I-got-attacked-after-a-dance-and-I-was-set-back-a-year."_

"_And what are we going to do now?" Blaine groaned in agony, "You can't- I- oh god." He quickly adjusted his cuffs of his blazer. He always did that when he was distressed._

"_Calm down, B, I have it under control," Bentley assured him, "Trust me, brotha."_

**7. At a New Directions party**

Kurt and Blaine arrived at Brittany's house and they already heard the music. "I guess the party has already begun," Blaine chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to go with me, I mean, you've been off travelling way too often lately."

Blaine laughed shyly. "Sweetheart, we're already here," he said, "And my travels- fuck them. I actually don't like travelling that much, but okay, let's go with it."

"Then why do you do it?" Kurt asked.

"You know I can't tell you," Blaine sighed and rubbed his temples, "But let's forget about all that right now. It's time to meet your friends."

The door was already open and they went inside. The first thing they saw was Brittany stripping on a table. "O-kay," Kurt heard Blaine saying.

"Well, that is Brittany."

"I can see that."

"KURT! YOU'RE HERE! AND YOU BROUGHT YOUR BOY!" they heard. Quinn ran towards them. She was holding a glass of… whatever and she was clearly drunk, "KURTSIE, KUUUUURTSIE, HIIIIIIIII!" She started jumping against him.

"Hi Quinn," Kurt held her down. Quinn turned to Blaine. "AND YOU MUST BE- OH!" she dropped her glass and started laughing hysterically, "HAHAHA YOU ARE KURT'S BOYFRIEEEEEND? WHAT A SUUUURPRISE."

"I don't know what to think right now," Blaine stated.

"Quinn? QUINN!" Kurt shouted.

"YES, KURTSIE WURSTIE?" Kurt cringed when he heard the nickname.

"Quinn, this is-" "WE'VE MET!" Quinn cut him off and turned to Blaine, "ALEX COX, SO LONG AGOOOO. HIIIIIIIII. I THOUGHT YOU LIVED IN LATIVA. WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HA-HA-HAIR?"

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Quinn, his name is Blaine, not Alex."

"YES, YES, ALEX. I THOUGHT YOU DIED. GOOOOOOD TO SEE YOU AND- BRITTANY! GIVE ALEX A DRIIIIIiiinnnkk…" Quinn's shoulders slumped and she leaned against Kurt.

"Quinn?" Kurt asked worriedly.

But Quinn was already asleep.

Kurt gaped at Blaine, who avoided once again all eye contact.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quick, do a research on Lucy Quinn Fabray."<em>

"_What the fuck, Blaine?"_

"_Gunter, you are the science and technology nerd here."_

"_But why?" Gunter asked, "Scheisse, Blaine. I can't just do stuff for you. I need a reason."_

_Blaine sighed. "I went to a party with Kurt and I met a girl, Quinn, and she was drunk. She thought I was Alex. She seems trustworthy, but still. We can't just- she's Kurt's friend. I need to be sure it's all innocent."_

_It fell silent._

_But finally, Gunter spoke.._

"_Give me fifteen minutes."_

**8. Senior year**

Kurt's senior wasn't as magical as he hoped it would be.

Blaine stayed at Dalton because his dad didn't want him to transfer to McKinley.

He didn't get a lead role in West Side Story.

He lost the election.

But most importantly: he didn't get into NYADA.

Of course, Blaine comforted him when he didn't get in. Well, only if he was home. Most of the time, Blaine was gone. How he managed to pass his junior year with honours was a mystery to Kurt. They fought about it of course, but Blaine simply refused to tell Kurt why he, an almost eighteen years old boy, travelled that much.

Seriously, even though they've been dating for over a year, Blaine Anderson kept shocking him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, hello," Blaine said awkwardly.<em>

"_Hello," Christophe said._

"_So if I'm right, Chris is on our side now?" Jason asked and eyes Christophe suspiciously, "And that is why we're all in England now."_

_Austin nodded._

"_I mean, for Koen and Gunter it was an hour flight, or something, but for others…" Shane trailed off._

"_And we're sure Chris isn't this fucked up assassin clone anymore?" Bentley asked, "I mean, he did kill most of the European clones and Darrel."_

"_I am veery sorry for that," Christopher said in accented English, "Please, forgive me. I haven't forgiven myself. And I didn't kill Jean, Marcellie did. And I didn't kill Julian."_

_Everyone's jaw dropped and they glared at Christophe._

"_Julian died because he was sick, like Jason."_

_Everyone turned to Jason. "Me?" he asked in disbelief, _

"_You must be bonkers, you bloody idiot," Elaine stared down at him. Jason agreed. "This is ridiculous. I'm perfectly healthy."_

"_No you're not," Christophe said determinedly, "I can see the symptoms. And you've been coughing blood lately."_

_Jason's eyes widened._

**9. In New York**

Blaine had encouraged Kurt to go to New York to find himself. He didn't need NYADA to live his dreams. And he was damn right. Speaking of Blaine, he was coming over in two weeks and Kurt was excited as hell.

He was an intern at and Isabelle Wright was an actual fairy godmother.

And even more surprises, Finn paid them a surprise visit.

Kurt left him alone with Rachel, again. He went to his new regular coffee shop when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

It was Blaine.

Hang on- it wasn't Blaine.

This was yet another guy that looked like Blaine (what happened to that preppy one at McKinley anyway?). He wore a colourful sweat vest, jeans and adidas sneakers. His curls were hanging freely.

Kurt decided to chase after him and started running. "Blaine?" he yelled, but the guy didn't react at all. Kurt continued running.

But it was too late. Kurt followed him to the subway and saw him riding away.

He went home after that. It was Friday and Rachel planned on going to Callbacks with Finn. Brody was coming too and Kurt was also invited.

That evening, he was checking himself out when someone knocked on the door. Both Finn and Rachel were too lazy to open it, so Kurt went.

And to his surprise, it was Blaine, holding a big bouquet of red roses.

So that guy was Blaine.

"SURPRISE!" Blaine yelled.

The night went amazing, but there was something wrong. Kurt decided to confront Blaine, who looked very pale.

"Please stop pretending there's nothing wrong," Kurt basically pleaded. Blaine stopped walking and Kurt stared at him in curiosity.

"I was with someone."

* * *

><p><em>It was this one, right?<em>

_Blaine entered the hotel and quickly checked his clone phone again. Koen had sent the message with his room number a few minutes ago. _

_Oh, room 216. Fucking hilarious._

_He made his way to the second floor and quickly found number 216. Blaine knocked loudly. "Ik kom eraan, wacht even!" Koen sounded agitated._

"_It's Blaine and I don't understand your Dutch shit," Blaine said and Koen opened the door. Blaine walked past him and entered the room._

"_I hate all of you so much right now," he exclaimed. Koen slowly closed the door and stared at his clone in shock. "Remind me why I listen to my idiots!"_

"_Okay," Koen remained calm, "Now, before you continue with your rage, please sit down. I paid quite a lot for this room _on your request_, thank you very much." _

"_Yes, thank god you're here," Blaine sank his head in his hands, "Anyway, how is Jason?"_

"_New nose tubes. Ben actually started crying when he first saw them," Koen answered, "But tell me, why did you want me to come to New York?"_

"_I did what Jason suggested and what you all supported," Blaine spat bitterly._

"_You broke up with him?" Koen said, shocked. _

"_Don't act so surprised, you were also supporting Jason's idea," Blaine snapped. Koen quickly opened his mini bar and handed Blaine a glass of water. "I told him I cheated on him, can you believe it? I called the dude Eli D. or C. I don't give a fuck anymore."_

"_You named him after the proclone?" Koen tried not to laugh._

"_Well, he's the big troublemaker, right? He's the reason I have to protect him in the first place!"_

**10. Blaine in New York**

Kurt and Blaine made up at Thanksgiving and they got back together when Kurt came back to Lima for his dad. Kurt also attended Blaine's graduation from Dalton a few months later.

"If it isn't Kurt fucking Hummel," Jeff smiled after the actual graduation, "You've given us hell, dude."

"If I head Blaine's version of Teenage Dream one more time…" Nick sighed.

"I know everything about your eyes by now," Trent muttered.

"All the bitching, though," Wes added, "I mean, when he was home. He was, once again, most of the time gone. One time he was basically missing for a whole fucking month."

Thad nodded and looked around to make sure Blaine was still talking to that one teacher. "You didn't get this from me, but one time I saw Blaine arriving in the middle of the night and he was covered in blood."

Kurt wanted to ask more, but he was tackled by David before he even got the chance.

"TAKE HIM WITH YOU, KURT, TAKE HIM TO NEW YORK AND QUICK. I CAN'T STAND HIS BITCHING AND WHINING ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!"

They left for New York three days later.

And life in New York…. It has been different to suddenly live with him. Kurt's new friend, Elliott Gilbert, gave him some advice, but Kurt didn't feel isolated or something.

Mostly because Blaine, again, travelled a lot.

"Where are you most of the time!" Kurt yelled one day when Rachel was gone. They've been living together in New York for months now and he saw Blaine packing a suitcase again. "You leave me all the time."

"You just have to trust me, love."

"How can I trust you when you refuse to tell me where you're going?" Kurt said firmly, "Blaine, I don't- I can't do this anymore."

"Please," Blaine begged. He was on the verge of tears. "Trust me, if everything goes as planned, I have to go away one more time before I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" Kurt demanded and threw his hands in the air.

"The truth," Blaine answered and rolled his suitcase to the door.

"Blaine-"

"I love you," Blaine's voice broke and he left.

* * *

><p>"<em>We might die this time, you know that, right?" Bentley stated and Samuel nodded. "Yeah, I know," Blaine said bitterly, "I already said goodbye to Kurt."<em>

"_Ouch," Gunter hissed, but stopped when he saw Blaine shooting him a death glare. _

"_Oi mate!" Austin snapped, "Don't think it's easy for us. Elaine and I had to say goodbye to Kate too and I know that I'm not the only one. Look around you. We're not alone. We're with bloody ten here and like Ben said, we might die this time, since we're actually about to bring the DYAD and the proclone down."_

"_Fucking Elliott Phillips," Shane groaned._

"_This whole cloning thing definitely ruined my life, dude," Jonathan said._

"_I think it ruined all our lives, Jon, seeing that six of us died and one of us is currently sick at home with Tay and is going to die," Koen snapped._

"_Unless we find the bone narrow stuff from Kate," Austin pointed out, "After we free Zach. Anyway, how is Cameron doing?"_

"_Who the fuck is Cameron?" Samuel snapped. He was stressed as hell. "The Deaf clone Blaine and Koen found in the Big Apple, remember?" Elaine answered._

"_Why did no one tell me?" Samuel exclaimed._

"_We did," Blaine sighed, "But you were too busy with your own shit to listen to ours for once."_

"_Brothas, brothas!" Elaine shushed them, "We need to do it tonight, so shut your bloody mouths for once. The past couple of months hasn't been easy for me, so I dunno how some of you guys coped with it for years. Chris, you lead the way?"_

_Christophe nodded and ran to the hidden entrance. The clones all followed him, except for Gunter. He wrapped his scarf around him, went hiding and started hacking the security cameras._

**11. Laptop**

When Blaine Anderson knocked on Kurt's door two weeks after he went away, Kurt was shocked. And not 'just shocked.' Oh god no.

Blaine had shocked Kurt numerous times in the past three years, but finding your boyfriend with one arm bandaged and a lot of cuts and bruises wasn't just something.

"Hi," Blaine's face lit up, "I guess I'm back forever now?"

"Oh my god, Blaine, where have you been?" Kurt basically threw himself on Blaine and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Woah, woah, I- ouch – missed you but – aw – please, I'm a little bit banged up so – fuck – please, let go of me."

Kurt quickly did and observed Blaine. He still looked like Blaine, who left two weeks ago, only more damaged.

"Can I come in?" Blaine seemed nervous and Kurt stepped aside. "Of- of course. It's your home too." Blaine sighed in relief and rolled his suitcase inside.

To Kurt's horror, he spotted a few blood stains on it.

"Wait, where is Rachel? Where is her stuff?" Blaine gestured to the empty spot in the loft. Kurt just stood next to him and squeezed his not bandaged hand. "Oh, honey, you've missed so much. Sam went back home – I know you liked him, but he wanted, Brittany visited us and she and 'Cedes are off touring and Rachel moved to LA a few days ago."

"… what the fuck."

"Please don't ask," Kurt waved it away, "You want your bubbles?" Kurt was happy when he saw that he made Blaine laugh. "Yes, please," he said.

Blaine sat down and Kurt handed him a glass of 'bubbles.' "So, I wanted to ask 'hey, how was your trip?' but since you look like, well…. that, I assume it didn't go well." Blaine took a sip of his bubbles before speaking. "Actually, it went perfectly well," he smiled and Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Blaine, you are all banged up and I saw blood on your suitcase. I don't think it went 'perfectly well'." Blaine just grinned. "Oh, Kurt, you have no idea."

Blaine went back to his old life. He attended classes with Kurt at NYADA and his arm was healed a week after his arrival.

But the mystery wasn't over.

Blaine still hadn't told Kurt what happened and Kurt knew better, so he didn't really ask. He did notice that Blaine spent most of his time on his laptop, like he used to do back at Dalton.

* * *

><p><em>THAT IS GOOD, Cameron Thompson signed. All the clones were Skyping together. They finally told Cameron about the whole clone thing – they kept him away, because they were so close to bringing down the DYAD back then - and they all decided to learn to sign.<em>

_I NOT GOOD WITH THIS RIGHT, Austin signed in frustration, B-L-A-I-N-E, HE GOOD._

_PATIENCE, MY FRIEND, Blaine smiled, AND IT'S BLAINE, REMEMBER? He happily signed the name sign Cameron gave him a few hours ago. He (B-Dreamer) and Bentley (B-Bow tie) were the only ones to have one so far._

_WHAT? Austin rolled his eyes._

_P-A-T-I-E-N-C-E, Elaine spelled for him._

_IF YOU DON'T MIND, CAMERON, I'M GOING TO SPEAK AND SIGN AT THE SAME TIME, BECAUSE I HAVE TO TALK TO ALL OF YOU, Blaine signed._

_Austin looked puzzled, but Elaine translated for him. Also Zachary had some problems understanding._

"_Same," Samuel said._

"_I think that's the best, yeah," Bentley agreed._

"_This," Taylor added, "And I'm curious. Blaine never says something urgent."_

_FINE BY ME, Cameron smiled._

"_It's not- ah well. I just want to make sure you're still coming next week," Blaine shrugged, "I mean, it's kind of a big deal."_

"_Ah, still sorry for not being able to come, mate," Shane looked guilty, but smiled, "That happens when you live on the other side of the fucking world."_

"_Same for me," Gunter said._

"_And me," Elaine smiled, "But Austin is still sure he can make it, right Aus?" Austin nodded enthusiastically. "Oh man, I want to make that boyfriend of yours scream," he grinned and quickly added, "In a non-sexual way, of course."_

_I'LL BE THERE, Cameron smiled kindly, I AM STILL NEW TO THIS WHOLE THING, BUT I'D LOVE TO BE THERE._

"_I'm still not sure about the whole thing, though," Samuel said, "I mean, we beat DYAD and Elliott just a few weeks ago. Don't you think we all need some time off?" "Oh, please Sam," Jonathan looked disapprovingly at him, "It's time, man. Don't you want to tell loved ones, because I do."_

"_So do I."_

"_Me too."_

"_Y'all better fly to the Netherlands anytime soon, brothas."_

_I'M JUST HAPPY TO HELP, MAN._

_Samuel rolled his eyes. "Jason, you sure you can fly from the West side to the East? I mean, you're still recovering."_

"_Are you kidding?" Jason grinned, "I agree with Aus, I want to make that kid scream." _

**12. Truth**

"Kurt, honey, are you awake?"

Kurt rolled away. "Lmme sleep, Blne. Fve mor minuts, baby."

"Kurt, please, wake up. I have a surprise for you," Blaine nudged, "Get dressed, but don't peek, okay?" Kurt slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Blaine dressed in a simple tank top and shorts. His hair was lightly gelled, as always.

"What-"

Blaine shushed him. "Don't peek," he said and left. He firmly drew the curtains shut and Kurt heard him giggling and making 'shhh' noises. Kurt walked out of their bedroom to greet Blaine. He almost tripped over a chair when he sees multiple of them.

Of course, there was Blaine.

Then there was that preppy one from his school.

Then there was one with short, spikey hair.

And one with messy hair, wearing a large brown scarf.

One with curls and he wore a large sweater.

One with different kind of curls who was wearing an old, classy jacket and glasses.

One who looked exactly like Blaine, but without the gel.

One with his hair gelled a little bit similar to Kurt's, but with more curly parts.

Also one with the same curls as the one with the classy jacket, but longer and more styled.

And one with shorter hair and who was, weirdly enough, wearing sunglasses.

And last but not least one with tattoos all over his arms and glasses.

"What the-"

"No worries, the shock wears off," the one with the sunglasses says, "I hope. We don't know." "You're the first one to know," Kurt was surprised when the guy in the sweater had a British accent.

NO WORRIES, I'M ALSO NEW TO THE WHOLE THING, the one with the tattoos signed and the one with the classy jacket, who also had an accent, translated it.

"And we're with more," the one with the longer and more styled curls grinned, "Not everyone was able to come. And we're not sure if we're everyone. Maybe there are more of us in this world."

"I think you saw me once?" the preppy one said and Kurt, still stunned, nodded quickly. "Ah, well, Blaine told me and let me tell you, he wasn't happy."

"So many unhappy Blainers when it comes to you," the one who looked like Blaine, but without the gel sighed deeply.

"Not really unhappy," the one with spikey hair winked.

"Yes, yes, thank you guys," Blaine rose his voice, "Can we please go to the official thing?" "What official thing?" the one in the sweater said playfully. Kurt once again looked around and was surprised when he saw one of the Blaine look-a-likes signing everything to the one with the tattoos.

"Wait, are you going to introduce us, or…?" the preppy one seemed annoyed, "I'd like to start with this whole thing."

"Yes, I will introduce us, since I'm the boyfriend here," Blaine announced and motioned to everyone to shut up. He jumped on the table in the living room and smiled smugly.

"Kurt, my love," he said and signed, "Lemme introduce you to my brothas." Kurt knew some fingerspelling and understood B-R-O-T-H-A-S.

"Brothas, with –as?" he questioned and crossed his arms.

"I take the blame for that one," the one in the classy jacket said.

Blaine ignored him and continued. "Anyway, small recap: I am part of an illegal cloning experiment and we decided it was finally time to introduce you to my genetic identicals here-o. Now that we've basically crushed the organisation who treated our lives and even killed some of us-"

"I am responsible for most of the deaths, sorry." Blaine once again ignored him. "-we thought it was time to tell our loved ones. I mean, we kept it all secret for you guys to protect you."

"Oh yes," the one with the sunglasses interjected, "Blaine did a lot for you without you noticing." The preppy one nodded. "I mean, he lied to you numerous times."

"Not helping!" Blaine hissed, but this time, _he_ was ignored.

"For example, he didn't cheat on you," the one who looked like Blaine, but without gel shrugged.

"W-Wait, what?" Kurt spluttered. Blaine jumped off the table and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Later," he whispered in his ear.

"Can we finally make introductions?" Apparently the preppy one was very impatient.

"Yes, god, okay…." Blaine walked over to the preppy one and put his hand on his shoulder. "This one is Bentley Jackson and he's American." He walked over to the spikey one. "And one of our Canadians, Samuel Larson." Samuel bowed. Blaine patted him on the back and continued. The one with the scarf was next. "Gunter Obinger, who came all the way from Germany to greet you."

"Guten Tag."

"And next," Blaine jumped next to the one with the sweater, "Our Englishman Austin Torres." The one with the classy jacket was next. "Christopher Perkins, from Hungary." Then the one who looked like Blaine, but without gel. "Jonathan Tipton, also American."

The one with the more curly gelled hair looked nervous. "Another American, Taylor Lang and god, this whole cloning thing must've been heavy, since he was abducted by the proclone once." "Thank you for adding that piece of unnecessary information," the one next to Taylor, the one with the more styled hair, said.

"Well, Zachary Johnson, Canadian, if I remember correctly, you were the one who was screaming in the rain," Blaine said to him. The one with the sunglasses snorted. "Yeah, we had to hold you down and you were covered in mud." "We were all covered in mud, Jason," Bentley said.

"I thought I did the introducing part," Blaine said, "But yeah, Jason Hughes, also American and last but not least, the one with the curls and tatts, Cameron Thompson, American."

MOST OF US ARE AMERICAN, Cameron shrugged, ALSO, I WAS THINKING ABOUT DREADS, WHAT DO YOU THINK?

DREADS, Blaine asked.

D-R-E-A-D-S, Cameron smiled.

"Oh hell no," Kurt said, "Your curls look amazing." Cameron, surprised, turned to Kurt. WELL THANK YOU, KIND SIR.

"You're welcome," Kurt said, "But if I'm right, you're all clones. That's basically the story?" "Well, a little bit more complicated," Zach sighed, "We were all being killed. We lost Jean Bapiste, from France, Giovanno Giorgo, from Italy, Alex Cox, from Lativa-"

"Quinn thought I was Alex," Blaine said, "She knew him."

"Julian Morales, also from Italy, Anthony Adams, from England- Aus was with him when he was killed, they were close – and Darrel Avery, from the Filipinos."

"And some of us couldn't make it. For example, this is Shane Hadley, from Australia," Taylor showed him a picture of a guy that looked like Blaine (of course), with short curls and stubble, "And our Dutchie, Koen Brugman," another picture. This time it was one of the guy Kurt saw in New York months ago. "And our seestra, Elaine Smits, a male-to-female trans* clone."

She did look beautiful.

Kurt's head was spinning and he grabbed… whatever. "Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked concerned, "I know this is a lot to take in. But I promise it will all be okay. We killed Elliott, the proclone. We're safe."

"You probably noticed that Blaine has been travelling an awful lot?" Jonathan said, "He was simply dealing with some clone stuff."

"You'll get used to it, mate," Austin walked forward and patted Kurt on the shoulder. More clones spoke/signed to him, but Kurt was basically unable to react. He looked over to Blaine, who was smiling widely.

Blaine always knew how to shock him.

**1. A 'familiar' face**

Life was good. It's been a year since Kurt found out that his boyfriend – now fiancé – was cloned multiple times and he also knew that there are still unknown clones out there. Blaine and the others didn't bother looking for them. They wanted them to live their lives trouble free.

It was just one random afternoon and Kurt was on his way home from NYADA. He stopped at the coffee shop. He needed caffeine like air.

The professors all started giving them their assignments for next couple of weeks and Kurt felt lazy even thinking about them.

He got his coffee and he continued walking to the subway station. He knew that Blaine was in England now to introduce himself and the other clones to Elaine's family so he had the whole loft for himself.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see another guy, who was focused on something he was reading.

_BAM_

"Woah what the fuck!" the guy exclaimed. Kurt dropped his coffee. "Fuck," he hissed. He needed that coffee.

"Walk where you're going," the guy kneeled down to collect all his papers. "I could say the same thing," Kurt said and also kneeled down to help the guy.

They both stood up. The guy was still staring down at his papers, to order them. "Here," Kurt handed him the other papers.

"Thanks," the boy looked up-

-and instantly dropped the papers again.

Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw the other guy staring at him. He quickly studied him. The same eyes, the same nose, the same whole fucking face.

He was staring at a guy, who looked identically like him.

"Wow," they both said at the same time.

Kurt decided to do something about this and extended his hand. "Kurt Hummel," he said. The guy smirked and shook it.

"Carson Phillips."

**~END~**

**Clones:**

**Blaine Anderson (s2!Blaine, which means his normal outfits are all like the ones he wore in Blame It On The Alcohol, Prom Queen and New York)**

**Bentley Jackson (s3-s5!Blaine, named Bentley after Bentley Anderson in Meet The Anderson's by Emmy-Mae92)**

**Samuel Larson (Blaine in Party All The Time, last name 'Larson' named after Julian Larson in Dalton by cpcoulter)**

**Shane Hadley (Lee Nelson, named after Shane Anderson in Dalton by cpcoulter)**

**Gunter Obinger (Aaron Christopher, 'Gunter' named after my irl friend's crush and 'Obinger' after Katja, of course)**

**Koen Brugman (Augie Sayles, named after the Dutch version of Conner Bailey in The Land of Stories by Chris Colfer)**

**Jean Bapiste (Harry Freakin' Potter, named after Jean Bapis-BYEEEEEEE)**

**Giovanno Giorno (Josh Burton)**

**Elliott Phillips (Elliot, that bloke Darren played in that short movie, I guess)**

**Austin Torris (Toby Phillips, named by helpineedhelp)**

**Christopher Perkins (Blaine in End of Twerk, named by helpineedhelp)**

**Jonathan Tipton (Darren himself/Darren in Already Home, 'Tipton' named after the Tipton brothers in Dalton by cpcoulter)**

**Taylor Lang (CHUMS!Blaine** and I apologise for the way I described his hai**, named by helpineedhelp, but changed it from Wang to Lang)**

**Alex Cox (Blaine in Mamma Mia, named by helpineedhelp)**

**Julian Morales (Drunk!Blaine, 'Julian' named after, once again, Julian Larson)**

**Elaine Smits (named after cis!Blaine, but not Blair)**

**Zachary Johnson (the hair Blaine has after Love Is A Battlefield, named by helpineedhelp)**

**Anthony Adams (Broccoli head Blaine)**

**Darrel Avery (Beatle!Blaine, 'Darrel' named after one of Rachel's dads in Things I Cannot Change by beautifulwhatsyourhurry and 'Avery' named after Avery Brigham in Dalton by cpcoulter)**

**Jason Hughes (the Situation!Blaine, 'Hughes' named after Wes Hughes in Dalton by cpcoulter)**

**Cameron Thompson (named by helpineedhelp)**

**Most of them are not based on the canon clones although there are similarities (Austin and Sarah having a sibling who meet the trans clone, Cosima and Gunter being science geeks, Christopher and Helena... well...).**

**And Carson... basically the story has an open ending. It ends with Kurt finding out he has been cloned too. I used Carson's real name (on the contrary to changing Darren's other roles' names) so you guys knew it was an identical.**

**And last but not least,**

**thanks for reading.**


End file.
